


Mother

by BlueMoonHound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff, Hospitals, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Past Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Equius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: “Do you have any furiends who might be visiting sometime?”“No,” you decide, finally.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Equius makes an unexpected friend while she's staying in the hospital.

You want mother.

Everything hurts. Your eyes feel like they're glued closed. You take a shuddering breath and force them open to find yourself staring at a white ceiling.

Where is mother.

Then you realize that mother is dead, she's been dead for years, and you remember and you remember and you just want to stop remembering because what you're remembering is just a wretched excuse for a life in every single way.

“back with us, Mr. Zahhak?” A warm voice intones, somewhere above you and to the left.

“Miss,” you manage to choke, but that hurts too. You blink. “Where.”

“I'm sorry ma'am! And you're in the hospital. You were in a car crash but you're going to be alright. Call me if you need anything, okay? My name's Nepeta.”

You blink at the woman standing next to you. Her hair is pulled back in a puff on the back of her head, her eyes warm, lips curved in such a way that she looks like a cat-- like maybe when she was younger she might have had a harelip. In fact, quite a lot of her seems catty to you.

“Thank you Nepeta,” you manage. Your voice sounds too rough and deep. You sigh.

 

You wake up again later and hear the heart monitor, except this time your brain registers it as an alarm clock and you freak out because oh no, you are going to be late, and you try to sit up and your head spins and then you hear footsteps. Where are you? This isn't your parent's house and it's not Gamzee's place either-- but then the cute nurse from earlier is back, and shes petting your hair and telling you it's alright and you stare at her with wild eyes before relaxing.

“Nepeta?”

“Hey. It's alright. Do you want me to stay with you?”

“That would be nice,” you say, feeling a little defeated.

“Do you have any furiends who might be visiting sometime?”

You think about this for a moment. You broke up with Gamzee nearly a year ago. You don't visit your adoptive parents because they hate you, and they probably don't even know where you are anymore. Your birth parents are dead – bless their souls. That leaves Terezi, an acquaintance, who helped you with bra sizes, and Aradia, a cute waitress who knows your name but that's about it.

“No,” you decide, finally.

“Awh, that's too bad.”

“What about you?”

“I have a brother named karkitty, and a sister named Meulin, they're both very nice. My girlfriend is named fefurry. I'm kinda friends with her ex, his name is Eridan and he has some problems but he's working it out. He mostly needs to get away from his older brother. I love them all, they're all great people.”

Her life sounds amazing.

You reach up with your free hand and finger the scar on your neck. It's still there, of course. Sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night and it's hurting, and you think Gamzee might be looming over you but no, he's gone, and you're alone which is safer than anything else you've ever been.

“They sound great,” you say.

 

You have to stay at the hospital for a while. One of your knees was completely crushed, and you need several surgeries. Nepeta hangs around. She's not a nurse, you realize-- she's one of those intern doctor people, and she basically lives here. You feel rather stupid for assuming that she was a nurse.

When you finally check out, feeling rather useless in a wheelchair for the first time in your life, Nepeta catches you.

“Here,” she says, handing you a piece of paper.

“What's this?”  
“It's my phone number. I wrote my shift on the back. Call me when I'm off work sometime. We should hang out.” She smiles at you.

You do your best to smile back. “Of course.”

Maybe things won't be quite so terrible after all.

 


End file.
